The present exemplary embodiments relate to raster output scanner (ROS) apparatus and to techniques for beam mapping to adjust ROS operation to address wiper and jitter errors. Wiper errors are found in printers and other systems employing scanning of laser beams or other light beams for image rendering. This error is typically caused by manufacturing and mounting tolerances of the ROS in a printing system, where the output beams do not maintain a single column alignment at all locations in the fast scan (cross-process) direction, and instead tend to “rotate” with fast scan position, similar to the operation of automobile windshield wipers. This problem has conventionally been addressed by aligning the beams (column alignment) at a center of scan (COS) position in the fast scan range so that the wiper effect is seen in approximately equal amounts (in opposite directions) at the extreme ends of the scan range (start of scan (SOS) and end of scan (EOS)). In this manner, the wiper error amount is effectively distributed along the ROS fast scan range, with the range center having the best column alignment. Jitter error is also found in optical scanning systems, appearing as pixel misregistration in scan lines formed in the fast scan direction. Jitter can be cause by rotational or velocity variations in the ROS polygon scanner, as well as optical component misalignment, scan direction failures and pixel clock circuit failures. Jitter can be corrected by a variety of techniques, such as adjusting the power level and focus of the scanning beam. As quality requirements become stricter for printers and other systems employing multiple beam raster scanning, improved ROS manufacturing techniques are important to address wiper and jitter errors without adding to product cost.